Dispute
by Abbym0
Summary: Une simple querelle entre Dean et Castiel. Mais sous les apparences de cette dispute futile se cachent des enjeux bien plus importants...


**Hey everyone !**

 **Je ne devrais même pas poster d'OS, étant en période d'intense révisions mais… Disons que c'est plus fort que moi.**

 **Alors pour évacuer tous ce stress quoi de mieux qu'une petite dispute sur des broutilles pour se passer les nerfs ? Non ? Moi je dis oui.**

 **Lisez donc, vous ne serez pas déçus (enfin j'espère). N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review où vous laissez vos impressions fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

« -Cas, arrête, c'est rien. » conteste l'aîné des Winchester.

« -Non Dean, ce n'est pas rien. J'en ai marre d'être simplement votre arme de destruction massive. »

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais que tu es bien plus que ça pour nous. »

Le chasseur est plus qu'agacé par l'entêtement de l'ange qui n'a de cesse de le contredire et trouve toujours un contre-argument. A croire que cette dispute n'en finira jamais.

« -Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je vois claire dans tout ça. Je sais reconnaître le mépris évident que tu dégages quand tu dis que je ne suis qu'un "bébé dans un trench coat". » continue-t-il à la fois blessé et énervé.

« -Mais Cas, je te dis que c'est RIEN. C'était pour rire, juste une blague, je ne le pensais pas. Enfin tu me connais non ? »

Ce débat dure depuis déjà quinze minutes. Sam avait tenté d'intervenir durant les cinq premières mais comme il s'en prenait toujours plein la tronche par les deux partis chaque fois qu'il parlait, las de cette dispute incessante, il s'en est allé du motel.

« -Où as-tu vu que c'était drôle ? Tu m'as vu rire ? Sam a ri ? Non. Parce que c'est simplement bête et méchant. Parce que tu ne tiens pas à moi. » crache Castiel à travers la pièce.

« -Comment oses-tu dire que je ne tiens pas à toi après tout ce qu'on a traversé ? Après toutes les fois où je t'ai pardonné, aidé, prié ! »

« -Voilà, tu y reviens encore. Si tu as fais tout ça c'était juste pour pouvoir me contacter en cas de besoin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Crowley dit que je suis votre "ange de compagnie". »

Castiel est à cran, il a envie de tout faire voler dans la pièce, de tout renverser et Dieu sait combien il tente de contenir ses pouvoirs pour ne pas faire vibrer ne serait-ce qu'une feuille de papier.

« -Bon sang Castiel tu vas pas me dire que tu vas te mettre à écouter ce que dit cette pourriture de démon ! »

« -Et pourquoi pas ? Il ne tient pas plus à moi que toi alors dis-moi pourquoi je ne le croirais pas ? Allez Dean, dis-le moi. » lance-t-il narquoisement avec une étincelle de défis dans les yeux.

Le chasseur est à bout. Castiel le pousse à bout. Bordel, où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Ses nerfs sont à vifs, il est tendu comme jamais. Tellement tendu qu'il s'en donne mal au crâne, tellement tendu qu'il sent son sang pulser contre les parois de ses veines. Si ça continue son cœur va exploser.

« -Mais puisque je te dis que je tiens à toi putain de merde ! »

L'aîné des Winchester cogne du poing sur la table à un tel point qu'il s'en éclate les vaisseaux.

« -C'est bon, j'ai bien compris, c'est toujours le même discours et c'est pas prêt de changer… Adieu Dean. » annonce-t-il la grâce vibrant d'une las colère, d'un combat perdu.

« -Non mais attends, tu te barres là ?! » rugit-il outré.

« -Rien ne me retient ici alors si tu n'y vois aucune objection… »

« -Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? C'est une blague ? » fait Dean bouillonnant à la fois de rage et tout en étant effaré.

« -Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rire Dean ? » demande-t-il dépité.

« -Non mais tu veux me rendre dingue ou quoi ? »

« -Retiens-moi et je resterais. » prononce Castiel qui a retrouvé son calme.

L'ange attend patiemment quelques secondes, face au chasseur qui reste immobile. Rien ne sort de sa bouche, il continue de le défier du regard.

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais… » finit-il par adjuger, lui tournant le dos, prêt à prendre ses ailes à son cou.

Il allait s'envoler quand brutalement une main saisit son bras et le force à se retourner. Dean dévisage Castiel avec une fureur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« -Tu sais que t'es le plus grand des emplumés de ton espèce ? »

« -Tu comptes me retenir ou continuer de m'insulter ? » s'exaspère l'ange.

Il ne peut pas être plus énervé. Non, vraiment, il n'en peut plus de lutter contre ce que Castiel lui demande implicitement et ce que lui se refuse. Alors emporté par la raison de sa colère, il attire sauvagement l'ange à lui et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'est rude, brutale mais fort. Très vite la rage de du chasseur s'estompe et laisse place à une vive passion. Il sent son cœur faire une chute libre lorsqu'il stoppe un instant le baiser pour mieux l'approfondir, visitant l'intérieur de la bouche de l'ange qui ne fait qu'en demander plus, rapprochant le corps du chasseur du sien en l'agrippant par les hanches.

Ils ont accumulés trop de tension durant ces quinze dernières minutes, trop de choses refoulées au plus profonds des abîmes de leurs émotions. Au fond tous deux savaient parfaitement depuis le début ce que voulait l'autre. Mais à quoi bon faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Les mains de Dean qui se baladaient jusque là dans les cheveux de l'ange descendent jusqu'à sa nuque pour finalement prendre son visage en coupe et séparer leurs lèvres.

« -C'est bon, t'es content ? » demande Dean peu sérieux, les yeux brillants, les lèvres humides, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« -Pas encore. » annonce Castiel pressant la bosse naissante dans son pantalon contre celle bien présente du chasseur.

« -Non mais tu veux ma peau ? » s'interloque Dean, qui ne pensait pas l'ange aussi dévergondé.

« -Seulement ton cul. » répond l'être céleste, un large sourire sur le visage.

Une chose est sûre, ils n'auront plus jamais de dispute d'ordre affective.


End file.
